Black and White
by Azurela
Summary: Roxas thinks that there's reality and then there's fiction, that things're set a certain way, just like black and white, until he ends up in Halloween Town on accident and discovers the gray. Akuroku, possibly side pairs.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: **T**

A/N: Remember that Halloween Town Fic I mentioned I'd be writing way back when I finished The Boy Next door? Yeah, I'm finally writing it.

I dedicate this to Destini.

**Black and White **

--

_I always used to think that monsters… demons… nightmares, really, weren't real. That they were figments of the imagination, or stories told to keep people in line, much like religion does. That there was reality and then there was fiction. Just like black and white. _

_That's what I thought, what I believed- until the day I found out how horribly wrong I was, desperately wishing I'd just listened to my mother._

--

"_Don't go near the forest, Roxas, it's dangerous," _my worried mother would always make sure to warn before sending me out into the world. She'd always been _very_ protective of me.

Since the forest surrounding our village was something she'd been taught to stay away from, she always made a point to tell me not to go near it. It had been avoided by my entire family for generations, in fact.

My mother had become even more cautious once people had started vanishing though. Especially since my best friend, Demyx was one of them. Ever since, she had made a point to remind me every day, rather than once a week like she used to, to stay away from the wooded area.

Little did she know; it only sparked my interest in the forest even more. That and… ever since Demyx had vanished… I'd wanted to go inside and search for him. But that was unheard of. Everyone in Radiant Garden was too cowardly to even _think_ about looking for him.

They'd always believed that once you entered the forest, you were _never_ allowed to leave. It seemed preposterous to me.

Nonetheless, I'd promise to stay away every day, but today, I merely smiled back at her before taking off. As soon as I was out of eyeshot, I ran up to the wooded area and, standing next to it, surveyed it.

The branches of the trees swayed enticingly, no less than inviting me to come and explore the depths and secrets that the forest beyond may hold. What was the danger of exploring it just once? Honestly? Thinking about it more, I really doubted that the forest was behind Demyx's disappearance. Knowing him, he'd probably just gone in then gone off somewhere to get away for a while.

I stared past the initial trees, as I did often, longing to enter, and with only the promise of adventure in mind, took my first step inside. Unbeknownst to me at the time, I was getting far much more than I'd bargained for.

--

I wandered deeper and deeper into the wonder that was the forest, not paying attention to where I was going, inadvertently getting lost without realizing it. By the time I'd noticed, it was far too late. Panic as well as adrenaline set in and I unwisely began to run, desperately trying to find my way back but not getting anywhere. Everything looked exactly the same.

I didn't stop running until I'd become fatigued, and ended up walking around aimlessly for hours, too afraid to stop and settle somewhere. I briefly wondered if someone might be looking for me, already despairing because I knew deep down that the answer was no.

--

I yawned. Despite my efforts to stay awake, I was growing weary and knew I wouldn't last much longer. That fact scared me so much that it was all that was keeping my flickering consciousness going anymore. I could sense my motions slowing. How long had I even been in the forest for anyway? I only knew for certain that it'd been a long time because the sun was beginning to vanish. I'd entered around midmorning.

I'd given up on trying to get out of the forest. If anything, it was making me even more exhausted. Yelling for help wouldn't work either. I didn't have any guarantee that it'd help, just that it'd draw unwanted attention, so instead I looked for a good place to stop.

I ended up going into a clearing and was just about to sit down for a moment when I saw something that completely captured my attention.

It was the strangest thing I'd ever seen in my entire life; a tree with what looked like a pumpkin shaped door on it. Interest piqued, I went up to it to examine it more closely. Sure enough, that's exactly what it was. It even had hinges. I examined it then pressed my ear to it, knocking lightly before turning the knob. The door opened with an eerie creak and I peered inside, unable to see anything but black and smelled a musty smell. I wanted to go inside, to explore, but remembered where my curiosity had gotten me thus far and started to shut the door. I stared at it confused when it wouldn't shut, struggling with it for a moment before yelping as some unseen force took hold of me, forcing me inside. I was encased in complete black as the door swiftly closed behind me and then had the sensation of falling...

--

"_Oh my, what is it? What is it?"_

"_I think it's a human!"_

"_Eww, it's alive! How disgusting!"_

"_Intriguing, can I have it? I'd love to experiment."_

"_Now now, everybody, calm down, please. No, Dr. Finklestein, you cannot! Oh dear, oh my, Jaaaackk? Jack??? Where ARE you? I need your help. Please Jaack, I'm only an elected official, I can't do this by myself!"_

I groaned, putting a hand to my head. What happened? I wondered. I opened my eyes, seeing a bleak sky with a sun that I swear looked like a jack-o'-lantern. Where had I seen that before? Oh it looked like that door. The door! I thought, snapping upright, looking around frantically, in an attempt to find it. All I managed to see was a little town that I'd somehow ended up in. It was as bleak as the sky.

I heard the voices murmur again as I was looking around and looked in the direction that they were coming from, freezing and staring when I did. Directly to my left and behind me were terrifying monsters; ghouls and witches, rag dolls and werewolves. I noticed that a fat man with what looked like two faces, one in the back of his head, one for his face, was standing between me and them.

"Everyone, please calm down! Oh dear. Jaaaaccckkk?!?!?! Please, Jack! Where are you?" he yelled as the monsters leered at me while I stared at them wide-eyed. I sat there frozen until the most terrifying thing yet, a tall lanky skeleton came into view.

"What's the fuss, mayor?" he asked over the cheers the other residents of the down emitted upon seeing him.

"Oh thank goodness Jack! I didn't know what I was going to do!" the mayor said, looking back at me nervously, his face switching and making me jump. What was this? Was it a nightmare? It had to be. I was at home. I was dreaming. That had to be it. It just had to be.

The skeleton gave me a grin and approached me, making terror rise inside me. "Hello there, welcome to Halloween Town! How did you get here?" he asked. I knew my eyes had widened and I scrambled backward as he approached. The crowd immediately started whispering and staring at me because of my reaction toward 'Jack'. "Don't be afraid," the skeleton said, not discouraged at all. I couldn't help but be terrified though, trying not to hyperventilate. When he tried to approach me again, I hurriedly scurried backward, getting onto my feet and took off running away, wanting to get as far away from him and whatever else was in this town, as soon as possible.

I ended up running toward what looked like the gates of a cemetery. I only stopped when I saw something that I'd recognize anywhere. It was a cross between a mullet and a mohawk and I knew that it had to belong to my best friend. No one else had hair like that.

He was sitting down, strumming some sort of instrument, playing a sad tune. I stopped, trying to catch my breath.

"Demyx?" I asked, feeling hopeful. I guess he hadn't left the forest after all, just had somehow ended up here too. The boy looked up at me, blankly. "Dem?" I asked, taking a step toward him but stopping when a cold, malicious sneer came across his face, yet his eyes seemed clouded. It was then that I saw that he looked deathly pale and had several large knives were protruding from his body. One was exactly where his heart should've been. "D-Demy?" I asked, shakily, stepping back when he threw his instrument to the side, something the Demyx I knew would never do. "Dem, what's wrong?" I asked. He didn't say anything, just lunged at me, pulling out one of the knives to stab me. I just barely dodged him, backing away until I was backed up against the gate, unable to go anywhere. I closed my eyes, covering my face as he ran toward me again.

I was surprised when a walking bathtub came into view, making Demyx stop instantly, cowering back with fear. Three children got out of the tub and went up to us.

"Bad boy," one of the children scolded. "We told you to attack Jack, not anyone else. You're not a very good toy."

"What're you talking about?" I asked, seeing Demyx's eyes become clearer. She removed her mask so she could take a better look at me. She and the other two smirked then laughed when they did.

"Another human, huh?" she asked, "Maybe Oogie'd have fun playing with you too."

"What?!" I asked. Oogie? Who… what was that? What the heck did he do to Dem?

"Get 'm boys!" she said, all three closing in on me. I pressed back farther against the fence, sure that they'd take me to some horrible creature, until Demyx surprised all of us by coming in between us. "What are you doing you idiot?" they asked Demyx who looked back at me.

"Run," Demyx whispered, "Get out of here, don't let them get you."

"What about you?" I asked, feeling a familiar sting as tears formed in my eyes. He seemed to remember me now.

"I'm already dead," he whispered, "I can't get any worse than this." I felt tears stream down my cheeks. "Go, Rox, run away to the forest," turning back toward the children, lunging at them.

I did as he told me.

--

I ran, halfway blinded by tears. What had happened back there? What had happened to Dem? And where in this godforsaken place was the forest? I wondered.

I don't know for how long I'd been running until I found myself heading past a pumpkin patch and into a wooded area. That must've been it, I thought, wandering around, frightened and confused. I was wondering if those children had followed me, until I saw someone sitting against a tree just ahead and my main focus changed. I couldn't tell for sure what he was doing but relaxed as I got closer, greatly relieved to see someone else who seemed to be alive in this world filled with dead. I went right up next to him willingly, examining him.

He didn't seem to be dead like Dem. No visible wounds that possibly could've caused his death or anything. As I looked at him more closely, it struck me that he was really pretty, having fiery red hair that was in spikes and strange markings under his eyes, on his cheeks. They didn't take away from him, just added to his uniqueness. I couldn't tell the color of his eyes, since he was leaning back against the tree in a sitting position and had his eyes closed as if he were asleep. I bent down, reaching out to touch him when suddenly his eyes snapped open and I found myself frozen, lost in a sea of the most brilliant shade of green I'd ever seen.

"Hello, Roxas," a smooth voice said as he smirked at me, "Would you like me to protect you from the nightmares?"

"Y-you can do that?" I asked wide eyed.

It didn't even register in my mind that I hadn't told this person my name yet. He nodded. "Yeah, so how about it?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, could you please just tell me how to get out of here? I just want to go home," my panic was starting to fade away. For some reason I felt at ease for the first time since winding up here now that I was around him.

"I'm afraid not," he said, sitting up and leaning toward me.

"…why not?" I asked.

"Because," he said, "you're only allowed to leave Halloween Town once you've died."

--

-TBC-

A/N: Reviewing to let me know what you think will be much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews for the first chapter… and I'm so sorry I haven't updated this sooner. It kind of fell into hiatus.

**Black and White **

Chapter 2

xXx

I felt my eyes widen, my life flashing before me in an instant. What? I had to… _die_… if I wanted to leave…?

I wanted to talk to him, to ask him about the questions that had risen in my mind, but before I could say anything I heard what sounded like a cat yowling pierce the air, wincing. When it finally stopped, he spoke.

"Let me guess," the red-head said, closing his eyes, "The residents of the town saw you."

"How did you know?" I asked.

"That's the alarm- they'll be looking for you." He said, slowly reopening his eyes and locking them with mine. "I can't guarantee that they'll be friendly when they find you either." I felt myself shake slightly when he said that. I didn't want to end up like Demyx.

"You-you'll protect me from everything then?" I asked, wondering if I could trust him.

"So long as you are willing to give me something in return."

"W-what?" I asked.

"You heard me, so decide," he replied simply. I bit my lower lip, thinking it over for a long moment.

"You won't kill me or turn me into something horrible or-" I started, stopping when he sat up slightly.

"I will not harm you in any way nor will I kill you," the red-head stated.

"P-promise?" I asked, making those acidic green eyes bore into mine.

"You have my word."

I glanced down, biting my lower lip, before taking a deep breath. "Alright, deal," I whispered, hoping that I hadn't gotten in over my head.

The red-head smirked slightly, shifting so that he was on his legs in a flash, crouching and leaning toward me. It happened so fast that my mind didn't have time to register it, but for some reason, it didn't scare me. He studied me for a long moment contemplatively, staring into my eyes like he was staring into my soul, then reached up, grasping my neck rather tightly and bringing me closer. "Wh-what are you doing?" I asked, panicking for the first time since I'd been around him when I realized that I still couldn't move. His smirk widened as he invaded my personal space further.

"Taking payment," he whispered as our noses brushed. I felt a jolt of fear hit me but tried not to show it, closing my eyes tightly. I couldn't help but shake, wondering what he'd do to me, as well as why I'd been stupid enough to trust him- it was easy enough to lie, after all. Needless to say, I was absolutely shocked when I felt something warm and soft press against my lips. That was the last thing I'd been expecting.

I opened my eyes wide when something equally warm and wet parted them then ran along my teeth before parting them as well, shocked to see that he was stealing my first kiss away. I wanted to protest when his tongue slipped inside my mouth and slowly brushed against mine for the first time, but ended up feeling guilty when I began to enjoy it instead and had to resist kissing him back. Even if I could have, I knew that I wouldn't have pushed him away.

I closed my eyes, my mind began to race and my heart pounded as I wondered what he could be doing to me and why he was making me feel this way, beginning to shake as my body temperature shot up to a dangerous degree as he deepened the kiss.

It felt as if I were burning up everywhere, increasingly so, until I began to feel weak just before blacking out and feeling myself fall into his arms, left completely at his mercy.

xXx

"Now everyone, I know it will be hard," Jack began, once everyone had shown up for the town meeting, "but if you find the boy, you must be extra careful as to not frighten him."

There were murmurs of disappointment before Jack continued, "Please try your best to find him before Oogie or someone else does something terrible to him like the other human that ended up here. Remember to stay away from that one, as it's been reported as dangerous. And also, remember that if you have any news about the culprit who is killing humans, please come forward. That's everything, now let's begin the search."

"B-but Jack," the mayor sputtered, "What about planning next year? There are only 324 days left until next Halloween!"

"I know mayor, and it's terrible to have to put it off, but this is important too!" Jack exclaimed, banging his boney fist on the podium. "Besides, if everyone pitches in," he said, gesturing to them, "we'll find him in no time, right everybody?" he asked the crowd, making them murmur in excitement and begin to cheer.

"I don't know, Jack…," the mayor replied, switching to his gloomy face. "I don't like this… not one bit."

As Jack and the mayor continued to debate, three trick or treaters in the back of the room glanced at one another, exiting the meeting hall quickly, and giggling mischievously. They began to whisper amongst themselves as they hopped into their bath tub and headed to their boss' lair, to tell him what was happening.

"Won't Mister Oogie Boogie man be _pleased_ if he learns that there's another pawn just waiting to be used to bring down Jack?" one asked.

"More, if we bring it to him," another replied.

"And poor Jack just won't know _what_ to do, with _two_ humans trying to get rid of him," the three cackled as they continued on.

xXx

I returned to consciousness, feeing something warm and soft under me. Slowly and a bit cautiously, I opened my eyes, seeing that I was lying on a large, spacious bed in a very unfamiliar room.

"Welcome back," I heard the red-head say smoothly from behind me. My eyes widened as I felt the bed shift when he sat behind me. How had he known that I was awake?

"What did you do to me? What… are you?" I whispered feeling drained.

I gasped when a hand ran along my side, involuntarily arching my back at the touch when his fingers brushed against my bare skin. It felt… good.

"I kissed you," he replied, pushing me onto my back.

"Why?" I asked. "Why would you do that?" It was a bit angrily- I'd wanted my first kiss to belong to someone who meant a lot to me. Not someone I'd happened across.

The red-head smirked and I couldn't help but notice there was something different about him… he looked… refreshed… flawless even- like he was glowing. "My name is Axel. And I guess you could say that it's because, in a way, I'm a nightmare as well." I blinked, processing what he was saying. "But instead of scaring people, I make what they desire come true."

"Desire?" I asked. "I didn't want you to kiss-" I started, stopping when he laughed lightly. The action made my heart pound. He was beautiful when he laughed. More so when he looked down at me with a small smile on his lips.

"Didn't you?" he asked, making me involuntarily swallow- maybe somewhere in the back of my mind… I'd thought that… but how could he possibly know that?

"I kissed you because I was weak. I won't apologize because you agreed to it," he said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Weak? Agreed?" I asked.

"Yes, weak- and you agreed to give me something in return for protecting you." I blinked.

"What…? What are you?" I asked, searching his face, wondering. The red-head smirked, leaning in close.

"You can be certain that I'm not human…" he whispered, inches away, his grin widening as I wondered if he was some sort of demon, since he was so perfect, compared to other residents of this town. He laughed lightly, seemingly amused, probably because I didn't know how to respond to his answer.

I felt my eyes go wide at the thought of him being a demon. I'd always had an interest in demons always wondering if they were real or not, so I never thought I'd come face to face with one- literally, _if_ that was what he was... and _if_ he was… "Why did you make that deal with me? How do you benefit?" I asked, my mouth suddenly dry. His smirk turned into a devilish grin.

"That part, I'm afraid, is a secret." I glanced away, thinking.

"What are you going to take from me for protecting me?" I said quietly. His grin remained but the distance between us closed and I couldn't help but look at him. I tried not to tremble as I stared into those piercing green eyes.

"_Your_ _body_," he said softly, running his hand along a piece of exposed skin, as if to put emphasis on what he'd just said. My heart began to thud painfully at the statement, but I became terrified at what he said next, "_and_ _your_ _soul_."

"No!" I yelled, thrashing and hitting him as hard as I could. It didn't even faze him, and he laughed at me, like I'd just said the funniest thing in the world. I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise, as the gravity of the situation came crashing down on me. He was stronger than me. I could do nothing to defend myself. I couldn't do… _anything_.

"W-what are you going to do to me…?" I whispered.

"Whatever I want. We made a deal, remember?"

-TBC-

A/N: If people are still interested in this, let me know and I'll try to update again for you relatively soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews last time (: I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well.

**Black and White **

Chapter 3

xXx

I felt myself trembling as the words resounded in my head, watching him closely as I tried my hardest to remember what the conditions were. "As… as long as you protect me… and don't hurt me… or kill me, right?" I finally asked.

"Correct," he replied. The red-head rested a hand on my chest, feeling my heart as it pounded wildly. His smirk returned as it quickened at his touch and I desperately tried to work my way further back into the mattress to get away from him, afraid mostly because it wasn't pounding entirely due to fear. "Relax…it's not like I'm going to _eat_ you." I glanced away, still on edge. "I mean… I could," he said nonchalantly, "but that would defeat the purpose of protecting you to keep you alive." I felt my face flush as another spike of fear hit me and all I could wonder was why he made that deal with me.

A long silence built up between us before the red-head called my name in that smooth voice of his. I didn't look at him. I refused to. My resolve slowly wavered as his thumb ran across my lower lip and then his fingers down my neck and eventually, our eyes locked. I already knew it was pointless to hit his hand away and so I gave him the dirtiest look I could. "_What_?" He seemed to be amused by my anger but his smile faded before he spoke again.

"I have things to do… So be good and stay here." I glanced away, wondering what would happen if I didn't. "If you don't, you can be sure that I will find you again, and very soon," he continued, as if he'd known what I'd been thinking. I didn't doubt it.

We didn't speak as Axel began to leave, but I watched him as he did- he was so strange and terrifying… but beautiful and intriguing. The red-head's movements were swift, but he moved with a grace I'd never seen before in my entire life. His clothes were tight and his boots were knee high, both clinging to his body, making it easy to imagine what it would look like bare.

I felt my face flush at the thought, wondering why I would even think such a thing. He paused at the door and as I began to wonder what he would do, he pulled a black band from his wrist, pulling his wild hair up into a high ponytail.

Axel hesitated and then turned, glancing back at me, his mesmerizing eyes locking with mine. I noticed that his bangs still looked the same, the shorter pieces of his hair gently falling around his face. "I think I overdid it earlier… So I'll find you something to eat." _Over did it…?_ "Until then get some rest."

I turned onto my side once again in response, facing away from him. I wanted to try to escape, but at the same time felt as if a weight had been put on me, suddenly very tired. I had almost drifted off by the time I heard him leave.

xXx

A small smile tugged at Axel's lips, rage and resentment hiding behind his calm demeanor.

"Hello Oogie."

"Axel! Haven't seen ya' lately. Where ya' been?" The red-head shrugged, glancing away.

"Sleeping mostly, since you insist in _starving_ me." The bug-filled creature laughed.

"Gotta keep ya' in line somehow." Axel hummed. "Especially since you didn't wanna pick sides."

"I like my freedom."

"Well it's too bad I took that away from ya' then, ain't it?" The red-head's eyes lingered on Oogie for a long time, but he said nothing. "I got a job for you."

"I'm listening."

"I drew another pipsqueak human into Halloween Town to join the others. Got confirmation that he's runnin' 'round town, scared'a the monsters. I want you to find him and bring him to me."

"What do I get out of it?"

"I'll let you have fun with him before I do." The red-head laughed, seemingly amusedly.

"Just like always, right?" He didn't even wait for an answer and was shrugging and walking away before anything more could be said.

xXx

Axel slowly trekked along in the desolate little town. He'd missed having the strength to do so, but not so much the town itself. Actually, he'd never really walked through town unless he had to. Today he had a reason, however. The red-head went past the guillotine then into an alleyway, knocking on the third door to the left. He smiled when he was greeted by a kind-hearted ragdoll.

"Hello Sally."

"Axel! How have you been?" the red-head's smile faded.

"Better."

"What brings you to town?"

"I have a favor to ask of you about something that you must mention to no one."

"A favor?" she asked, surprised as she nodded in response to both- the red-head had rarely been known to do such a thing, usually keeping to himself.

"Yes. Could you make me something suitable to feed a human?" Sally smiled knowingly.

"You have another companion after all this time?" Axel glanced away, keeping his face expressionless.

"Something like that."

xXx

I woke to the smell of food, my stomach growling and lurching, having not been fed for at least a day and a half. I opened my eyes and sat upright just as Axel entered the room with a bowl in hand.

"Here," he said, offering it to me. I took it and smelled it, slightly suspicious. My stomach growled again and he rolled his eyes. "Just eat it." I stared at it for a while then, when my hunger got the best of me, picked up the spoon, hoping it would taste better than it looked and hesitantly took a bite. It actually didn't taste too bad…

"What is this?"

"Frog's Breath Soup." I made a face.

"Insult my efforts to get you food just once and you can go without," he warned. I frowned, but continued to eat, wondering what had put him in such a terrible mood.

"What's the matter?" I asked out of politeness, only halfway caring.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about," he said dangerously.

"_Fine_," I said, mimicking his tone before setting the emptied bowl down and then lying back down. The red-head sighed and I felt the bed shift as he lay beside me.

"I'm… I didn't mean it like that. So I apologize." We lay in silence for a moment or two before I decided to let it go and turned onto my other side, facing him and wanting to ask him about what he'd meant earlier, about overdoing it, but stopped when I saw sadness in those beautiful eyes and hesitated. It vanished the moment he realized that I'd noticed.

"You have no need to worry about me, Roxas. We're just using one another, after all." I looked at him perplexedly.

"How am I using you?"

"Protection."

"How are you-" I began to ask hoping for some answers, but stopping when he reached up and gently touched my face. The spots where his fingers touched tingled- in a good way. I felt myself relaxing. "What… what are you doing to me?" I whispered, not feeling like myself as I keened into the touch. It was as if he were a drug, and I craved more.

"Touching you. Is that bad?"

"I… don't know," I whispered, getting lost as I stared into those emerald eyes and wanting to do things to him that I shouldn't ever think about.

"You watch me so intensely… I wonder what it is you're thinking." I felt my cheeks heat up. "What is it that you desire, Roxas?"

His eyes bore into mine and I felt myself losing my inhibitions, unable to look away from that acidic green, but still hesitated for a very long time, eventually reaching up and touching his face. My mind clouded further as my fingers ran along those markings and then into his soft, fiery hair and before I could stop myself, I was bringing that beautiful creature, which terrified but enticed me, closer. His lips parted slightly, as if he were about to speak, but before he could do anything mine pressed to his. Axel relaxed his jaw and closed his eyes, giving me the opportunity to explore his mouth and I took it, becoming bold as I continued.

My hands worked their way down, feeling his body and pulling it against mine. All I wanted was to feel him; it felt so right that I couldn't help myself. I felt his hands bury themselves into my hair, and just as he began to kiss me back, I finally realized what I was doing. I quickly pulled back, some of my senses returning as a blush spread across my face. It deepened when I saw that his shirt was halfway undone. "I-I'm so sorry… I couldn't stop m-myself-" I began to sputter until he shook his head and looked into my eyes.

"There's no reason to be afraid, Roxas. Show me what you want." I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"N-no… I can't," I whispered, wishing I could run away and hide from him. I opened my eyes and glanced away. "I don't even know anything about you… or what you are… _oh God_…" _What are you…? Why do I want you?_ Axel was quiet for a moment or two.

"Okay." I looked up at him. _What?_ "I'll leave you alone for a while." I stared at him, dumbfounded as he got up and left the room. If he had already laid claim to my body and soul… then why was he bothering to respect me?

xXx

TBC

A/N: I would appreciate it if you let me know your thoughts (:

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews last time (: I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well.

**Black and White **

Chapter 4

xXx

Axel went out into the chilly evening air, staring up at the moon before jumping and propelling himself up onto the rooftop where he knew he wouldn't be bothered but would be able to see if his guest decided to try to leave. He smiled slightly as he sat delicately on the edge. It'd been a while since he'd gotten to play games with someone of his choosing. He'd missed it.

A pity he'd had to back off in order to continue to manipulate the blond, he found himself thinking. At the same time, he knew that it'd be easier in the long run if Roxas didn't hate him.

_You have another companion after all this time?_

Axel frowned as Sally's words came back to him and resonated in his mind. He closed his eyes, thinking back to centuries prior and remembering when it had been peaceful in Halloween Town, before Oogie showed up.

There had been another human at that time, much like Roxas, who had stumbled into Halloween Town by accident and then onto Axel. He smiled inwardly at the remembrance of their encounter. The human had had fiery hair, accented by beautiful blue eyes and had surprised the red-head in many ways. Axel had never known that a human could be worth anything before that.

What had surprised Axel the most, however, was when that human had learned he couldn't simply leave Halloween Town and return to his normal life, he'd chosen to stay with Axel by his own choice. They'd eventually grown to care for one another and had been happy together spending what had felt like ages with one another. That is; until their happiness was torn apart by the Boogey Man.

Axel smiled sadly as he stared up at the stars. He didn't know if he was capable of feeling 'love' again, but he knew that he'd been changed by it… by... "Reno… Are you in your better place, now?" the red-head whispered bitterly. While alive, Reno had been a religious man, and therefore had been able to move on when he was taken from Axel. Axel couldn't help but feel resentment, because it meant they'd never be together again.

He hadn't expected an answer, and so he was startled when he heard his name being called, his eyes immediately locking on the small blond below him. He jumped, landing noiselessly and effortlessly inches from him.

"Roxas," he replied as he righted himself. The blond jumped, turning quickly and tripping over his feet. Axel reached out, catching him before he fell. He'd always been amused by how clumsy humans were. "Be careful- you never know what's lurking in the dark. It might come out and get you." He saw the blond's cheeks flush in the pale moonlight.

"I… I need to speak with you." Axel frowned but said nothing for a long moment.

"If we must, let's go inside," he replied, setting the boy down on his feet.

xXx

I followed the red-head inside. More questions had risen in my mind since I'd gone outside. Where had he come from so suddenly? I already knew he could move quickly… but that was mere moments after I'd called out to him! How fast could he move? Why was he in Halloween Town? I hadn't seen anyone else like him here...

We sat in what resembled a living room on a very old looking couch and he looked at me expectantly. I glanced away. Why were his eyes always drawing me in?

"Axel… why are you using me?" I asked, looking up at him hesitantly. I found myself trying not to stare… he was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen after all; or… being… since he wasn't human.

"My secrets are mine, and if you earn the right to know them, I shall share them."

"Axel, please-"

"No." I glanced away, biting my lower lip as I did. "Is that all?"I looked back up at him, shaking my head.

"How do I earn the right to know?"

"By becoming much more than what you are to me."

"…what am I to you now?"

"Next to nothing." I felt a shock of anger and pain at the words.

"Why did you kiss me then! Why did you encourage me, why did you try to coax me into kissing _you_ again?" The red-head smirked.

"You did more than that, little one, and you wanted to do so much _more_, didn't you?"

"How… do you know that?" I asked, caught off guard as he effectively changed the subject. A slow smirk came across his face and I blushed, realizing I'd admitted it.

He shook his head, seemingly innocently. "Oh Roxas…" he sighed, leaning closer, "From the very first instant our eyes locked, I knew everything about you. I didn't just kiss you when we first met; I made a deeper connection with you. I know every thought in your head."

I felt my heart thumping painfully. "H-how?"

"By latching onto you."

"N-no…" I whispered, feeling myself shake. He raised my chin, forcing me too look at him.

"Yes."

"What… What are you! I have the right to know…"

Axel stared at me contemplatively once again then leant in close, his eyelids lowering slightly. "_An_ _incubus_," he whispered softly. The way he said it made a shiver run up and down my spine. I strained my mind, searching for every possible bit of information I knew about them and gasped.

"Your eyes…"

"_Mesmerizingly_ beautiful, aren't they?"

"You were controlling me?" I asked angrily.

"I merely clouded your judgment. You wanted to do everything else." I began to shake from anger and balled my hands up, hitting his chest as hard as I could. I didn't care if it didn't even hurt him.

"I hate you!" I yelled over and over as I continued to hit him, but couldn't help but falter when he grasped either side of my face, wanting to lean into that touch.

"Then I'll just take what I want from you like I should have in the beginning."

I remained frozen, unable to get my mind to focus on anything besides what he'd just said. The red -head smirked, making me swallow, just before he grasped a handful of my hair and pulled my head back hard. I cried out in pain and shock and his mouth molded to mine. I squirmed, trying to pull away as he tilted my head to the side, but quickly realized I wasn't going anywhere.

Axel pulled me close as he deepened the kiss and I could feel my resistance fading away bit by bit as I got lost. By the time he'd pulled away I'd stopped fighting. My eyes were half lidded and I was breathing heavily, foolishly looking into his eyes again.

I let him kiss me again, feeling myself melt as his hands moved to my shoulders, pulling me closer before beginning to memorize my body with them. I swallowed just before his tongue brushed against mine as he broke the kiss. I could feel my heart pounding wildly. It quickened when he breathed my name into my ear before exploring it with his tongue.

"A-Axel…" I whispered, gasping when he bit my neck, sucking harshly and leaving several marks as he continued. I moaned softly and he pushed me down onto the couch, straddling my hips before kissing me again. When he pulled back, he sat upright, slowly taking off his shirt, revealing his nicely defined body. I swallowed trying despite myself not to feel attracted to him. "What will you do to me?"

"Make you mine."

"No…" I whispered, wanting to reject him, to push him away, but only half-heartedly. He leant back down until he was inches from me.

"Roxas… Why do you insist on denying that you're enjoying yourself?" I looked away.

"Stay out of my head."

"I didn't need to pry. The look on your face gave you away." I blushed furiously.

Instead of waiting for a response, Axel closed the space between us, his tongue exploring my ear for a second time, making me moan again softly. "S-stop, please…" I barely managed before failing to suppress another moan.

"Why?" He murmured, "are you afraid?" He pulled back and our eyes locked for a moment. I found myself nodding before I could really stop myself. He looked amused. "Then you shouldn't have given me everything, foolish child." I scoffed at him, angered by both the words and how sharply they contrasted from his actions.

"You don't have everything! You will never control my emotions, my mind or my heart!" The red-head's response was laughter, so much that he withdrew slightly. And then in an instant, he was back, pinning me down and pressing against me hard. His eyes were an even brighter, a more acidic green that bored into me, and they made my stomach churn uncomfortably.

"What makes you think that I or anyone else will ever care about any of those things?" he whispered, eyes narrowing, "All you are is a worthless little pawn in a war for Halloween Town started centuries ago." I blinked. There was a war going on?

"But it isn't my war… it shouldn't be my problem," I tried to reason.

"It became your problem the moment you touched the door and ended up here." I shook my head and felt my eyes well up.

"I want to go home!" Axel's expression softened slightly.

"You can never go home."

"But you said!"

"I said that if you die, you can leave Halloween Town. Not that you can go home. The life you had before is gone. Forever." I felt empty as he said those words and lay there, shell shocked.

A hand gently touched my face, and I looked up at Axel, my mind completely blanking as that beautiful face studied me silently, just before it changed to complete seriousness. "Mm, Roxas…" he murmured, nearly pressing his lips to mine, making my heart pound wildly. "No more delays…" I stared up at him questioningly, "I'm going to fuck you now."

xXx

A/n: Sorry it's on the short side... I'm going to try to update How Long is Forever? next time... Hopefully before the baby comes anyway.  
Roughly 25 days or less...


	5. Chapter 5

**Black and White **

Chapter 5

xXx

My eyes widened considerably and I tried to push him away just before warm soft lips engulfed my own. My mind immediately began to race, to search for a way to change his mind. Rape would be hurting me, wouldn't it? And he'd promised not to hurt me after all…

Everything began to swim together and I felt myself losing my focus… Soon, I found myself shuddering and moaning submissively and it jolted me back to reality. My eyes widened considerably. Would anything I did or said matter…?

Axel grasped my forearms, squeezing gently before he kissed me more deeply and I could feel a spark of burning desire building up inside that threatened to consume me any instant. Somehow, it felt strangely familiar… almost like this had happened once before.

When he finally broke away, I stared up at him, eyes half lidded, my body tingling everywhere. He terrified me but, at the same time, enticed me because he could make me feel so many things with such little effort. He was the most beautiful monster I'd ever seen.

"You aren't going to change my mind," the red-head stated. I felt my heart pounding, suddenly overwhelmed with wanting, and closed my eyes as I realized that I didn't want to anymore. My breath caught as he rolled his hips into mine hard, pressing his hardening flesh against mine. "So stop thinking about it." I moaned again and again, my head tossing from side to side, as he repeated the action.

"D-don't-_ah_," I began, trying to hide how I was feeling, "don't tell me what to think," I whispered, reopening my eyes. Amusement flickered in those breathtaking green eyes before he bent back down.

"What a brave thing to say," he murmured gently before kissing me forcefully. He bit my lower lip sensually as he pulled back, making my face heat up, before delving back in and making me moan into his mouth. "And foolish," he added just before his hot tongue ran along my racing pulse. I closed my eyes and shuddered, feeling a jolt of pleasure shoot up and down my spine. My entire body was heating up because he was far too good at this and it felt like I was drowning, I was so overwhelmed. His scent alone was intoxicating and everything was happening so fast...

"Axe_ll-ahhplease," _I moaned as teeth grazed my skin.

_"Please what?" _he murmured against my neck. I gasped, gripping him tightly and pulling him down as I dug my nails into his back when he began to bite and suck at the spot where the base of my neck met my shoulder, making his body press against mine. When I didn't answer, he pulled back slightly and I stared into those smoldering green eyes, breathing raggedly. "Hmm?" he asked innocently as his perfect pale hands grasped my shoulders before sliding down my stomach smoothly and pausing at my waist. I didn't resist as he grasped the hem of my shirt and then took it off in one fluid motion.

I glanced away, not wanting to answer that and trying not to react to what he was doing to me. I gasped, completely failing and making a pitiful, embarrassing, noise when a hand fondled me between the legs. I instinctively rolled my hips into his hand and blushed as I found myself wishing that the thin layer of fabric, which was all that was keeping him from touching me, wasn't in the way. _"Please… stop?"_ he whispered in my ear, _"…or please fuck you senseless?"_

Our eyes locked and I could tell that he already knew what I wanted; he merely wanted me to admit it. I hardened my gaze, scoffing up at him, and tightened my jaw. He smirked, seemingly amused once again before sitting up slightly then turning his head while still gazing down at me, that air of innocence still surrounding him. The red-head reached back, pulling the band out of his hair and then shaking his head gently as his wild hair fell around his face and into its rightful place. Something about the action made my heart pound. His smirk turned into a gentle, beautiful, smile.

"Humans are such prideful creatures," he murmured, running his thumb along my lips and making my heart pound alarmingly fast as I realized what it was; I was more attracted to him when his hair was down. I couldn't help but wonder if he knew and feel like he did. And if he did, he was merely taunting me. "I admire your fire, Roxas," he whispered. I blushed, wondering if I should feel flattered, "But do not wear my patience thin," he warned.

"You can't make me answer you." Axel smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" My heart immediately began to thump painfully fast and I found myself at a loss for what to say. "Hmm? Because I _will_ get it out of you, trust me." Before I could respond, he was trailing open-mouthed kisses down my neck and chest. I shivered, closing my eyes as that hot mouth enclosed around one of my nipples, sucking, licking, and then biting. I moaned and he switched to the other, his hand where his mouth had just been, pinching and twisting, making me heat up dangerously.

I gasped as his tongue trailed down my abdomen, in disbelief that this was real. I groaned, unable to help myself, as he looked up, giving me a tiny smile before he travelled back up, repeating the process with opened mouthed kisses until I was begging him to stop his teasing. Those smoldering eyes locked with mine as he pulled down my remaining clothing. I didn't resist, watching as his gaze travelled down. He smirked and then chuckled.

"You're so hard for me _already?"_ I swallowed, getting lost in those beautiful green eyes, something dangerous about them, as they stared up at me haughtily. _"I'm so flattered."_ I trembled turning a deep shade of red as the red-head's hot breath ghosted across that area where I'd never been touched before. He smirked and I knew that he knew it and it made me want him even more.

"I… you…" I murmured, mind blanking as those piercing eyes stared into me, gazing into my soul. Axel looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Your soul's so innocent and pure and beautiful…" He whispered before smirking. "I can't wait to taint it, my sweet little virgin." My eyes widened but before I could say anything he was fingering me and I was trembling. My mind completely blanked when he took me into his hot mouth and I found my breath catching, my body writhing on its own accord and betraying how I was feeling. I moaned as he bobbed his head, slowly taking me into his mouth before moving up and down faster and faster and _faster_. I audibly protested when he pulled back, a trail of saliva still connecting me to that beautiful face.

"I want my answer." I whimpered pathetically and he smirked.

"Tick tock, little one, I'm waiting," he whispered, that hot breath ghosting across my aching erection and I found myself yearning to be touched by him again, to be swallowed up by that hot mouth. I whimpered his name and he watched me amusedly, keeping his distance but remaining tantalizingly close. I felt myself breaking down.

"Axel… please… I need…" I whimpered disjointedly. He smirked.

"_Beg_ for it." I blushed deeply.

"_Please_…"

"Try harder."

"I want you, Axel! God, forgive me, but I do! …_please, please, please make me yours_…" The red-head chuckled, making my face turn a deep shade of red, all the way down my neck.

"Wasn't there something else you wanted me to do first?" He asked arrogantly, making my arousal bob against my stomach. I nodded, not bothering to deny it because he already knew, my impossibly red face reddening more. "Tell me," he replied. "I want to hear you say it." I licked my dry lips as I stared into those fiery green eyes.

"Pleasure me, take me into that hot mouth of yours and suck, blow my mind… do something, because you're driving me mad!" Axel smirked.

"I'm well aware, little one," he murmured, grasping my erection and running his tongue up the underside, making me gasp. "Do you like being touched by me?" he asked before sucking on the head. I threw my head back, trembling and moaning as he continued.

"_Yess_…" I whimpered. He pulled back, chuckling.

"Good boy, you're learning to answer when I ask you a question." I resisted the urge to say something snide, trembling instead when he took me into his mouth. My mind blanked and I became a complete mess as he continued.

When he finally pulled back, I was panting heavily. I stared at him through half-lidded eyes, gasping when he raised my legs, his tongue exploring the crevice of my ass. My hands found those fiery locks, burying themselves in his silky hair and tugging gently. I yanked hard, nearly screaming as his tongue slipped inside of me, thrusting in and out, licking and teasing. I moaned his name, as I lost all control, and my body broke into tremors, pearly white precum dribbling on my stomach.

Once I'd begun keening into his touches, he pulled back. Those beautiful eyes watched me for a long time before an equally beautiful smile came to his face. "You're drooling, Roxas." I blushed furiously, tensing as he worked his way back up, but got lost again as his lips pressed to mine. He wiped away the saliva that'd dribbled all the way down my chin with his thumb as he stared at my lips for a long moment after that. I swallowed, my heart thudding painfully fast as his eyes met mine. Two fingers pressed to my lips but I didn't look away from his eyes. "Open your mouth." I did and they slipped inside, rubbing against my tongue sensually. "Suck." I did, not resisting or giving it a second thought. I moaned, pressing into his hand as he fondled me, playing with me again, just before he pulled his fingers out of my mouth. I stared at those pale fingers, then into his eyes questioningly.

Axel stared at me ravenously before smiling slowly. I got lost in that stare, my heart pounding wildly. I didn't even notice as that hand vanished. He gripped my neck then pressed his lips to mine sweetly. I blinked in shocked surprise before closing my eyes, allowing myself to enjoy the moment. I didn't even realize that it was a distraction until fingers pressed to my ass.

_"MmmAxelll,"_ I murmured as he broke the kiss. "Ahh!" The red-head smirked, his fingers deep inside me.

"You feel nice," he whispered in my ear. My face turned deep red. It deepened as those fingers moved out and then pressed in hard, into a spot that made my mind blank and left me gasping for air. "Do _I_ feel nice?" I couldn't think, couldn't answer, couldn't form a coherent thought, moaning continually as he continued, faster and faster and _faster_. Another finger slipped inside and it stung a little, but I didn't care. He was so _good_.

_"Axel… o-oh God!" _I finally managed. His eyelids lowered as he observed me.

"Your voice is so sweet, so sensual… so _needy_," he murmured. The way he said it made me heat up even more. I audibly protested as he pulled his fingers out of me and he smirked. "It makes me want to fuck that sweet ass of yours." I closed my eyes shuddering against him, knowing I couldn't do anything to stop him even though I was still frightened. Honestly, I'd never even had a chance at resisting him. My eyes opened wide when something ice cold pressed against me.

I moaned, my body convulsing as it slid inside me slowly and a little painfully. It was so unnatural but mind blowing at the same time because of the stark contrast between my heated body and his icy cold arousal. I watched his face, the beautiful new expressions he was making were both fascinating and distracting me, inadvertently making me relax. He shifted and I could feel every inch of him as he moved inside me, his movements more amazing then they had been. I gasped, eyes widening and losing myself as he pulled out and then thrust into me hard.

"Axel…" I murmured suddenly needy, wishing he would kiss me more than anything else, unable to put a damper on that white-hot desire. He hesitated, staring into my eyes, before repeating the action. I moaned. "_P_-_please_…" His expression became contemplative, just before that beautiful creature lent down. If I hadn't known better, I would've thought he was an angel. I closed my eyes as his lips brushed against mine before molding perfectly with them. I kissed him back and he moved inside me, picking up where he'd left off and thrusting into me harder and harder and _harder_. I whimpered, completely forgetting everything but the _need_ to feel him and to have his skin pressed against mine, doing just that. I dug my nails into his pale back, pressing my chest into his, hard.

The red-head's eyes closed just before his eyebrows furrowed. Then he grasped my legs, pulling them up and further apart. I moaned, raking my nails down his back, as he penetrated deeper, harder, and faster. I threw my head back, drowning in the pleasurable feelings, it was so _good_.

And then he touched me again, moving his hand just as fast and just as hard as he was thrusting, making me lose my mind again. I trembled against him, never wanting it to stop. Eventually, however, I exploded all over his hand and our stomachs. The red-head shuddered as my muscles constricted around him and he continued pumping his hand until he was certain he'd gotten it all out, prolonging the orgasm. After several more thrusts, he gripped me tightly, smearing the mess I'd made all over my back before biting my shoulder hard. I cried out as I felt him pulsate inside me before coming deep inside. It was one of the strangest but most wonderful feelings I'd ever experienced.

I fell back, going limp and unable to think as I breathed heavily, completely sated. I was faintly aware that he was watching me but hesitated before looking at him. I gasped as he pulled away, separating our bodies, immediately feeling a sense of loss. I watched in silence as he pulled up and refastened his pants. Then he leant down.

I shivered as I felt his breath ghost against my ear, tingling everywhere. "Thanks for the good time," he whispered, making my heart pound painfully, "we should do it again soon," he continued, making me shudder as he pulled away. The suggestion alone left me burning with want and desire.

The red-head stood and I tried to too, but my knees immediately buckled. He caught me so that I wouldn't fall on my face and I blushed. Strong arms swept me up, my remaining clothing falling to my ankles and I clenched them together, desperately trying not to lose my pants. I stared up at him and opened my mouth to speak but the words refused to come out. Instead I watched silently as he took me to the bedroom from before. My eyes locked on his face as he lay me down and covered me up. He was fascinating and beautiful and… he glanced away as my hands raked through his hair.

"Sleep now, you'll need to rest." I immediately protested, wanting to know more about my red-head. I blinked at the possessive thought, immediately blushing after.

"Axel, wait, I- " I began, grasping his arm. He jerked his arm away, pulling back with a nasty snarl on his face.

_"Do not touch me_." His eyes narrowed. "All I want from you is a warm body to fuck." His words stung terribly and I felt heartbroken. I lay there for a long moment, composing myself.

"Okay… I understand," I whispered, trying to hide the hurt.

Axel huffed, standing, before abruptly turning on his heel and walking out of the room. Once I was alone, I closed my eyes, in disbelief of what had just happened. He'd even made me admit that I'd wanted him, aloud! And now I wanted him, when he obviously wanted nothing more than my body. What was wrong with me…?

xXx

Axel found himself on the rooftop, not even noticing the deathly cold chill caressing his skin. Absentmindedly he played with the substance coating his stomach, staring down at his glistening, pearly white, fingers for a long time after that. He felt a burning curiosity deep in his gut as he did. Moments later, he was closing his eyes as his tongue darted out, sucking them into his mouth and _tasting_. He stopped, startled at the salty sweetness.

Axel swallowed, unable to stop himself, then he gripped his fiery locks, his hand beginning to shake as he was filled with a familiar and unpleasant pain, accompanied by regret that had been buried deep inside for over three hundred years. He cursed aloud because dammit! He wasn't supposed to feel this way anymore! He wasn't even supposed to _feel_, because he'd cut out his emotions just like he'd cut off his heart because he didn't _ever_ want to feel that way again. The red-head yanked out a few stands of hair, his mind racing as it rememered things buried inside.

Why did Roxas taste like _him?_

Axel clenched his jaw as he raged.

xXx

-TBC-

A/n: Sorry it's been a while, I've been so insanely busy…  
If anybody still likes this, could you please let me know? Thanks so much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Black and White **

Chapter 6

xXx

Axel stormed into the house, his stride not slowing until he'd reached the bedroom where he'd left Roxas. He needed to know if there was something he'd missed, something he'd overlooked…

Axel opened the door and Roxas turned toward him. His blue eyes sparkled and his cheeks were flushed because he'd been crying and his lips were swollen and abused from the red-head's kisses, making him look stunning. Axel didn't care. That wasn't why he'd come inside. The frail little blond gasped, eyes widening as he was pushed onto his back, hands above his head as the red-head pinned him there so fast that he'd never seen it coming.

Axel stared into those beautiful big blue eyes, clenching his jaw. There was nothing in them that he hadn't seen before; Roxas' past and present sixteen years, his fear, confusion, lust, and that annoying newfound feeling of ownership of the red-head. Axel had shot that down the moment it'd appeared. He belonged to _no one_, least of all a _child_. He pulled back as he saw hope in Roxas' eyes and it was replaced by hurt and confusion.

Axel turned away. Allowing himself to believe that perhaps everything had been coincidental. He couldn't stop the disturbing, _nagging_, reminder that Roxas had been the only one out of countless humans, to make him feel after so long, after a mere _day!_ He ignored the boy as he called out to him, leaving just as abruptly as he'd come.

xXx

I closed my eyes, cringing as the door slammed shut. What had that all been about? Why had Axel bothered coming in if he didn't even wanted to speak to me…? I felt fresh tears slide down my face, my lips trembling. Why had he looked so angry? Knowing that I'd never know _why_, I curled up and cried myself to sleep.

_I was walking and walking and walking for what felt like forever in this strange new place. It was so unfamiliar and unwelcoming that I'd skipped the town when I'd awoken in the pumpkin patch, not even bothering to see what the people who lived here were like. Now I was in the forest. I stopped when I saw something out of the ordinary._

_"What were you doing out here, all by yourself?" I murmured under my breath, staring at the limp body on the forest floor. I crouched down examining the pale body, convinced that it was a corpse when a check for vitals came up empty. Hesitantly, I flipped it over and gasped. It was the most breathtakingly beautiful person I'd ever seen. I touched his pale face, framed by fiery locks. His dark eyelashes and strange markings on his cheeks were like charcoal smudges against white marble._

_I screamed, jerking back and distancing myself when his face nuzzled against my hand. After several minutes, I finally composed myself. So he wasn't dead… Hesitantly, I crawled over to the body and examined him. Clearly he wouldn't be getting up any time soon. On his own, anyway. I felt him… he was so cold. Without thinking, I took off my coat and covered him with it and then picked him up, bracing myself for his weight, shocked when he weighed next to nothing. I thought for a moment, remembering which way the town had been before hurrying toward it._

_When I got there, I screamed for help, not wanting to leave the red-head. Slowly, monsters emerged from the homes and I began to panic as they murmured amongst themselves in frightened, curious, excitement. I backed away, straight into something that hadn't been there before and looked up, the color draining from my face as I stared up at a grinning skeleton. Before it could speak, I instinctively scurried away. Something gasped._

_"A human!"_

_"What?"_

_"How did it get here?" I froze as I found myself surrounded by monsters, trembling and feeling terrible for bringing the injured person in my arms right to them. Obviously he'd been trying to get away!_

_"Hold on everybody, don't be so hasty! The young man's a hero, look, he's found Axel!" I opened my eyes and stared down at the red-head, that name whispering in my mind. Axel…_

_"Please, he's hurt, help him," I found myself begging. The skeleton blinked in surprise._

_"Why yes, of course, this way." He began to move, beckoning me to follow and I did without thinking._

_We went to a residence on the outskirts of town, a few curious monsters following closely behind. After receiving permission, the skeleton, red-head and I went inside._

_"What seems to be the problem?" a creepy little man in a wheelchair asked._

_"Axel, he's hurt-" I began before getting silenced._

_"Lay him down, let's have a look." Fifteen minutes of poking and prodding revealed nothing. I stared as the man opened his head and scratched his brain. Where was I?_

_"What do you think, Dr. Finklestien?"_

_"I'm not sure, Jack…" The doctor turned to me._

_"You, human, did Axel respond at all when you found him?"_

_"He uhm nuzzled my hand with his face, but-"_

_"Aha! Maybe he's hungry. I'd heard he was trying to have less contact with humans. What a silly little phase, he knows he needs them to survive." I blinked, completely lost._

_"E-excuse me, sir, I don't quite understand what you mean…"_

_"Kiss him." I blushed._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I need to see if that's what's wrong, so kiss him."_

_"No!" the doctor shrugged._

_"Well, he'll die then." I stared at the body on the exam table. That was last thing I wanted._

_"Will it hurt or anything?"_

_"Highly doubtful."_

_"Fine… but only if you two leave." The doctor blinked offendedly about to make a retort. "I will not kiss somebody with other people standing over my shoulder," I said firmly. The doctor rolled his eyes, so I was almost surprised when they did what I wanted and left._

_Once I was alone with him, my stomach tightened and churned at the idea of it. I'd never kissed someone before, and to top it off, he was enticingly beautiful, but also a man. I took a deep breath. At least he wouldn't be awake for it right? And it was simply to help him so it wouldn't mean anything… right? I stared at his lips… they looked so soft… _

_I closed my eyes, just wanting to get it over with and bent down, pressing my lips to his. They were soft, and sweet tasting. I pulled back slightly and stared down at them and then at his face, not seeing a change. But instead of getting the doctor and Jack, I leant back down and licked his lips, unable to stop myself. His mouth fell open gently and I glimpsed perfectly white teeth just before I kissed him again, exploring his mouth boldly, not knowing if I'd ever get the chance to again. I pulled back, a trail of saliva still connecting us, still seeing no change. I touched his soft silky hair._

_"Please… wake up…" I whispered. I cried out in alarm when a hand fisted my hair, trembling and feeling completely vulnerable, but for some reason, I didn't call out for help. Then, his eyes opened and I was staring into the most beautiful emerald green I'd ever seen in my entire life. They were roving my face, as if searching for something._

_"I'm s-sorry, the doctor said that kissing you might help a-and-" His eyes locked with mine as he calmed, his dilated pupils going back to normal before he smiled slowly._

_"And then you stole a few more because you didn't know if you'd get the chance to again." The smooth words coming from that amazing mouth and wonderful voice weren't a question. They were a statement. He knew what I'd thought. I blushed. "Allow me to do the same," he whispered. I couldn't think as the grip on my hair loosened, his hand sliding down to my neck. Suddenly, he pulled me much closer. I held my breath as his lips pressed to mine sweetly. When he finally pulled away and I could breathe again, he licked my lips, mimicking what I had done to him. My heart thudded at the thought of what he'd do next. He smiled and I blushed, opening my mouth._

_"Axel, w-wait this isn't right…""_

_"But it's okay for you to kiss me?" I swallowed. "One more that's all." His eyelids lowered, his long lashes fanning down and out, accenting those beautiful eyes. "I promise," he whispered, his breath ghosting across my lips. I was nodding before I could stop myself and his lips molded to mine without hesitation. My eyes closed and I let his tongue part my lips and teeth. I shuddered as it explored my mouth even more boldly than I had his. I could barely breathe by the time he'd pulled back, moaning into his mouth just before our lips parted._

_I stared into his eyes, and then at his lips, panting. The red-head smiled pleasantly as I licked my lips, unable to forget his kiss. Not thinking, I leant back down, fully intent on kissing him again when the door opened and the doctor and Jack clamored inside. "Isn't he awake yet?" I quickly distanced myself, blushing deeply. Axel rolled his eyes._

_"Calm yourself doctor, I'm fine." He sat up as if to prove his point. He smirked, narrowing his eyes. "Though your timing could have been better." My blush deepened as those eyes swallowed me up, his smile returning._

_"Well if you want to be in the future, you'll have to be more careful. If this human hadn't come along-"_

_"Well, well, my hero… It seems that I owe you something for your trouble. How can I repay you?" Our eyes locked just before I spoke._

_"Tell me, how can I go home? That's all I want." Axel frowned._

_"I'm sorry but you can't."_

_"Excuse me…?"_

_"Even if you die, it isn't possible," Jack interjected, "that's how Halloween Town works…"_

I woke with a start, broken out in a cold sweat. What was _that?_ I knew it wasn't real, I'd never experienced it, but it was so, _so_ realistic… I rubbed the back of my head before wiping off the sweat with the sheet. I pulled up my pants as I got to my feet, wanting to go outside and get some fresh air. I paused, staring out the window and up at the harvest moon, rubbing at my head.

_I stood alone, staring out a window, wiping away my tears as I heard someone approaching. I didn't move as hands grasped my hips. Somehow, the touch was comforting._

_"I'm sorry that I can't do as you asked…" I nodded._

_"It's alright, Axel."_

_"If you ever need anything, just let me know."_

_"Alright…"_

"What are you doing?" I yelped, turning and staring up at Axel wide-eyed. I hadn't even heard him come inside.

"I-I was just… Can I get some fresh air?" The red-head nodded.

"Sure, why not." Hands left my hips that I hadn't even known had been there but I could still feel them, as if they were still there. My body tingled where he had touched me, unable to forget that hot touch. I felt a burning tingling deep inside where he'd touched me hours earlier and blushed darkly.

I glanced up at him. He was staring at the full moon almost disinterestly. Suddenly his focus changed to me, his bright eyes staring into mine. They really _were_ the most beautiful emerald green I'd ever seen. I glanced away as I remembered the dream. Pale fingers curled around my chin, raising it. I didn't look at him. "Let go."

"No."

"Why? It's not like you want anything to do with me, so-" I stopped, my mind blanking as lips pressed to my neck, teeth biting teasingly. His hands slid down my chest, thumbs brushing against my nipples.

"On the contrary… I have _plenty_ of things that I want to do with you." I moaned as he pressed me against the cold window, embarrassed by how aroused my body was already.

"Axel, s-stop it," I murmured, failing to even halfway sound convincing.

"Stop what?" He asked.

"You know what-" I began, stopping again when his hot tongue ran along my racing pulse.

"No, actually I don't. You could be talking about numerous things, so you'd better start being specific," he murmured in my ear. I swallowed.

"Stop… making me want you." Soft red hair nuzzled against my neck and he _laughed_. "What is so damn funny!" He pulled back, shorting amusedly as he began to walk away.

"I thought I'd 'never control your emotions'," he replied, glancing over his shoulder. "If I can break you so easily, it won't be long until your mind and your heart will belong to me as well." I threw a nearby object at him and he careened to the side, dodging it with both grace and ease. He glanced back at me once again, tsking. "Be nice now, or I'll have to punish you later." He smiled. "Although somehow, I don't think you'd mind too much." I was about to deny it when his graze travelled down to my groin, lingering there. He smirked at the tented fabric, his point proven.

"Enjoy your fresh air, Roxas," he murmured as he disappeared through the doorway. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself and hating my traitorous body.

xXx

A/n: I've missed this story… it's fun to write :]  
Thoughts, please? The more feedback and interest I have, the faster I tend to write.

Oh and, special thanks (again) to P5hng-Me-A'Wy for reminding me to change the rating to avoid banning of the story (I completely mind blanked). This chap's for you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Black and White**

Chapter 7

xXx

A week passed before Axel touched me again. In that time, I couldn't stop remembering him, wanting to feel him, to have him be near me, unable to forget what he'd done to me... So, when the seventh day came and the red-head approached me after not speaking to me or interacting with me more than he'd had to all week I was unsurprised that my heart began to flutter against my chest. At the same time, it made me feel ridiculously needy and dependant.

"H-hello," I whispered as Axel came up to me. I didn't even have time to form a coherent thought after that because he grabbed either side of my face and pulled me up both hard and fast. I stumbled, standing on my toes because he was so tall, as I tried to steady myself just before he kissed me ravenously.

"A-Axel…" I panted against his lips. They were sweet again, like they'd been in my dream. Not thinking, I licked them, just as I had in the dream. He pushed me back and down, into the chair I'd been sitting in, eyes wide. I stared up at him, catching my breath before I looked away. "I don't understand you…" He stared at me for a long moment, fingers pressed to his lips. Finally he lowered his hand as his emotions melted away.

"You're not meant to."

"But I want to!" I yelled without thinking as I stared up at him. "I want to understand you," I whispered. I was dumbfounded when he blinked surprisedly.

"Why?" That… was a very good question. Why _did_ I? When I took too long to answer he frowned and turned away, shaking his head.

"Axel, wait-"

_"Why?"_ his tone left me frozen. "You're so _transparent_. You've shown me that you don't understand _why_ yourself. I don't like having my time wasted."

"Am I not worth a few spare moments of your time, to even be spoken to?"

"No. You're not."

"Don't come near me, don't look at me and don't touch me ever again then!" Axel turned, an ugly, angry, frown on his face. He walked up to me, deliberately slowly then grasped either side of the chair as he bent down.

"I will do what I want, _whenever_ I want, am I understood?" I spit in his face. I was shaken when he calmly grasped my shirt before ripping it all the way down the front in one fluid motion, but held my ground, even as he wiped his face clean. The loose fabric pooled around me as Axel's eyes darkened dangerously. He gripped the chair's arms again so tightly that his hands trembled. I cried out in alarm when the wood splintered around me and they lay in shambles. He'd just _broken_ the _chair_, with little to no effort. My heart began to pound as I panicked. _"Am I understood?"_ He asked once again. My lips trembled.

"Yes," I whispered, shaking. Tears slid down my cheeks before I could stop them and Axel paused.

"I'm… I didn't mean to frighten you." I glanced away. I knew that I'd brought it onto myself… but he didn't have to be such an ass all the time. I trembled as a hand gently caressed my cheek, turning me to face him. "I'm sorry," he whispered. My mouth fell open in shock. He'd _apologized?_

And then he pulled away, looking shaken, himself. I blinked wondering what was wrong with him. "Axel?" I asked, reaching for him.

"Don't waste your feelings on me."

"But-"

"_Don't_," he replied. Then he was gone. I got out of the broken chair sighing shakily.

"But… they wouldn't be wasted…" I murmured, "Would they?"

xXx

_I chewed on my lip nervously. I didn't understand why I had butterflies in my stomach every time I even thought about Axel, but for some reason, I did, and now I was standing in front of his home and knocking on his door. _

_This was stupid… What if he laughed at me, I thought, blushing… But he had said that I could come to him if I'd needed anything so…_

_The door opened and I was staring up at the red-head, unable to look away from those eyes for a long, crucial moment. Then my eyes travelled to his hair. There were braids amongst the spikes and it actually looked quite… nice… He smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat._

_"Hello, it's good to see you again."_

_"It is?" I asked. He frowned._

_"You didn't want to see me…?"_

_"N-no it's not that, I-I…" I stuttered. Why couldn't I control myself? He leaned against his doorframe, watching me silently._

_"So… did you need something then?"_

_"Yes!" I blushed. "Uh, I mean… I need a place to stay and I was wondering if I could stay with you…" I glanced into his eyes. "Until I can find someplace more permanent, that is… I don't want to be a burden…" He smiled and my heart pounded._

_"You can stay for as long as you'd like," he replied before hesitating. "Do you… know what I am?"_

_"I don't care." Axel blinked._

_"You don't care that I'm a nightmare, just like the rest of them? That I'm-"_

_"No I don't." He smiled slowly._

_"Come inside, make yourself at home." I followed him, glancing around and taking in the interior, awed. The man knew how to decorate. He paused before glancing back at me. "Is there anything I can get for you, to make you miss home less?"_

_"Do you… have pencils or charcoal and paper?"_

_"Yes, why?" I smiled._

_"You'll see."_

xXx

Axel sat alone, outside once again, but this time in a tree, simply to not be bothered. He was staring off into space, lost in thought. Roxas had done it again; stirred up something deep inside. He'd even managed to enrage Axel _again_. He'd been avoiding him for that very reason. He blew out the breath he'd been holding.

Axel knew that he couldn't avoid Roxas forever, maybe a week at the most, and it bothered him immensely. He didn't like how Roxas made him feel, how Roxas made him remember. The red-head closed his eyes, immersing himself in something long forgotten, someone far too painful to think about.

_"A-Axel, I'm so sorry…" _

"Why were you sorry…?" The red-head murmured, remembering the tears that'd fallen from those beautiful blue eyes, just before they'd faded. "For giving up and dying? Loneliness was nothing new to me." The only thing that haunted the red-head was that he'd seen the boy die and of course, _how_ he'd died.

The red-head heard a disturbance on the ground below, his eyes locking on three children in a walking bathtub. He frowned, his eyes flicking to the house, knowing he'd never get there in time without being seen. They were too close and trained to detect his movements. Axel resisted the urge to curse aloud. Instead he listened carefully.

"Quiet, stupid!"

"Yeah, we gotta get the drop on Axel, to see if he's hidin' that human."

Axel waited for them to pass before getting to the ground and making his way to the house as stealthily as possible. He knew what would happen to Roxas, if he was discovered.

xXx

-TBC-

A/n: I'm on a roll, it seems :]  
Love it, hate it? Let me know?


	8. Chapter 8

**Black and White **

Chapter 8

xXx

I jolted awake, sitting up as I rubbed my forehead. Suddenly I was hit by the urgent, persisting, need to read. I stretched as I stood. Had there been books here? My hand brushed against the wall and I went upstairs, searching, just before I heard the front door open.

xXx

The children went inside, glancing around quickly for Axel, unaware that the red-head was shadowing them, just outside the door.

"Axel's not here."

"Good, gives us more time to look."

"Look good, boys." All three nodded in agreement before fanning into the home just before Axel slipped inside.

xXx

It was so strange, I'd never explored the house, always too afraid of what Axel's reaction might be, yet I was finding everything with ease, almost as if I'd been here before. But that was preposterous. Axel himself had said that it was impossible to leave once you came here. So, why had I found the large, secluded, library so easily?

My eyes immediately locked on a closed, locked, armoire and I went to it, frowning as I was unable to see how it opened. There was a keyhole and double doors, but no hinges. It was as if the piece were entirely solid.

I rubbed my head as I felt a headache coming on, turning my attention to the books instead. Many looked interesting but only one stood out to me on the shelf I'd come to. It was a black book with gold lettering. I whispered the title_. "The Art of Self Control,"_ wondering why it'd captured my attention as I reached for it.

I didn't pull it out very far before something else got my attention. As soon as I'd pulled on the book, the side of the armoire closest to me slid into the wall. I stared, wondering what it could possibly be for, unable to stop myself from examining it. I poked my head inside and found myself looking down a dark, stone, staircase. Ducking down so that I wouldn't bang my head, I went inside the piece of furniture to get a better look, immediately regretting it when the wall snapped shut and I was sealed inside. I pounded on it, about to yell for Axel, when the stairwell lit up.

I stared at a flickering green orb that had appeared in front of me, transfixed, just before it began to descend. Not wanting to be left in the dark, I followed it. Minutes later, I was standing in front of a door. The orb phased through it and I hastily opened the door just in time to see it burst. I gasped as at least a hundred candles flicked to life as a result.

xXx

Axel halted, stopping his searching, and stared up at the ceiling, hearing movement in the library and hoping that it was Roxas. He needed to get to the blond first. After a quick scan to make sure that it was clear, he went to the stairwell, jumping noiselessly from landing to landing until he was at the top. He hurried to the library, stopping dead in the doorway. All three children were in the room. Axel crossed his arms.

"I could kill you for trespassing, you know." They jumped before scurrying away.

"M-mister Oogie sent us to check up on you, to make sure you wasn't dead." Axel hummed.

"Clearly I'm not, so why the hell are you still here?" The trio glanced at one another nervously. "_Leave!"_

They jumped, running past the red-head and out of his house and Axel watched them go, eyes narrowing. He waited a few moments, just for good measure before going into the library.

Axel went straight to the shelf that Roxas had been at earlier, looking for disturbances in the dust. His frown deepened when he saw what he'd been looking for. The red-head pulled on the book, and hurried down the stairs before the door closed again.

xXx

The room I was standing in appeared to be a bedroom. It was dusty and full of cobwebs. I sneezed. It looked like it'd been neglected for centuries. Even so, it looked like the furniture had held out, being that the room was dry and had been sealed off from anything that could do any major harm. I went past the four poster bed and up to an old writing desk. All that was there was some charcoal and white chalk. I took them, putting them in my pocket for later. I continued to explore until I came across an old trunk. I knelt down, opening it slowly. I blinked in surprise. There was clothing inside from a long time ago and I pulled out a white shirt. The skirted sleeves on the billowed top fanned out and were crocheted at the bottom for at least two inches but it was plain around the neckline. It was beautiful.

I set it back inside, glimpsing something tucked away. Before another thought crossed my mind, I was reaching for it, pulling it free. I stared at the leather cover, knowing exactly what it was. I smiled, wondering if Axel used to draw as I opened it up at a random page; I'd never liked to start at the beginning when looking through a sketch book. I stopped dead. There was a _perfect_ picture of Axel staring right at me from the page. His expression was one I'd never personally seen; fondness and infatuation. His hair had braids amongst the spikes just as they had in my dream and I shivered, feeling an odd chill. I whispered the red-head's name. He was so gorgeous.

I heard someone at the door and quickly put the sketches away, just before I was faced with the real Axel, who didn't have such a lovely expression on his face. His eyes narrowed dangerously as they focused on me.

xXx

Axel stared at the quivering blond. "How did you find this room?"

"I-I wanted to read and the book I was about to choose opened the door to this room. I'm sorry…" Axel's frown deepened. He was certain it'd saved the blond, so he couldn't be _too_ angry.

"I see that you were sticking your nose where it didn't belong."

"I-I'm sorry I-I…" The red-head closed his eyes and sighed.

"Come here."

"Why?"

"We're leaving."

"But I like it in here…" Axel opened his eyes, looking irritated.

"Well, that's beside the point, because you aren't allowed to _be_ in here."

"Why?"

"Because you aren't! Now get over here, or I'll drag you out by your hair!" I stood, knowing he wasn't making an empty threat.

"Axel…?"

"What?"

"Will you get me another shirt sometime, since you ruined the only one I had?" The red-head tried to brush feeling guilty out of his mind but couldn't succeed.

"Just… take one out of the trunk." I blinked in surprise then bent over so that Axel couldn't see as I took the shirt from earlier, hiding the sketch book amongst it, before closing the trunk. We went up the stairs as the candles went out and then Axel activated a switch, opening the other side of the armoire.

"Does that only open from the inside?" Axel glanced at the blond.

"Yeah."

"Why do you have a secret room full of stuff you never use?"

"That's none of your business." In actuality… Axel hadn't been able to bring himself to burn Reno's belongings… He'd also kept them, just in case…

"Do you have other secret rooms?"

"Also, _none of your business_."

"Well, it kind of is."

"That's highly doubtful." The blond frowned a pouty little frown.

"Care to tell me where your bathing area is then? I'd like to clean myself properly."

"I don't have one." Axel smirked at the incredulous look he got.

"How do you get clean?"

"Don't worry, little one, I'll show you."

xXx

We went downstairs and I barely had time to hide the sketch book under the mattress in the room I'd been staying in as Axel retrieved fresh clothes. I blinked when I saw two sets of pants and boots in his arms. He rolled his eyes. "I _imagine_ that you don't want to wear the same clothes if you're bothering to get clean," he murmured.

"I'm not sure yet…" The red-head shook his head.

"Whatever. Let's go."

xXx

I followed Axel through the forest, unsure of what exactly he had in mind. Would there even be a decent, clean, body of water in this desolate place…?

We walked into a cave for a short distance and then Axel pulled a wall of ivy to the side and I gasped. The cave opened up and there was a beautiful, clear, freshwater pond surrounded by smooth rock with water trickling in from a fresh spring. He turned to me.

"Will this suffice?" I nodded dumbly and the red-head smiled, letting me walk through before closing the curtain of ivy behind us and as soon as I'd set my clothes down, I stared at the pond, awed. I would have never expected this, here. I turned to look at Axel and he pushed me in. I spluttered, the cool water both shocking and nice. Then, I frowned up at him, treading the water, and he laughed, loosening the buckles on his boots before taking them off. "Still wanting to wear your old clothes?"

"What if I said yes?" He leant down.

"Then I'll enjoy watching you freeze all the way home." He turned away and just as I began to wonder what he was doing, he did a back flip into the water.

"Why did you keep your clothes on?" I asked when he surfaced.

"Do you not wash your clothing now and then?"

"Yes, but not that way… don't you use soap?"

"No, I don't need to." He swam up to me and I found myself pressed against the edge of the pond, the cool rock pressing against my skin. "Though, if you'd _prefer_, we can take our clothes off."

My eyes fell to his lips as he leant in further; his warm breath fanning against my lips was a stark contrast to the cold water. Then suddenly, his lips molded to mine and I was surrendering to him, letting him explore my unresisting mouth. Then, as suddenly as he'd kissed me, he pulled away, slipping out of his shirt and tossing it up on a rock to dry in the sun.

The red-head smiled coyly as I watched him slip out of his pants as well, before doing the same with them, tossing them next to his shirt, and then he swam around naked. I blushed as he came up to me.

"You don't have to be shy," he murmured. "I've already seen everything." My blush darkened dangerously and he chuckled.

"I-it's hard not to be."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're so beautiful…" Axel smirked.

"I know."

"You're also…"

"Conceited? Snide? _Arrogant?"_ I frowned, looking elsewhere. I'd almost forgotten that my thoughts had become just as dangerous as words.

"Egotistical," I replied, saying the first word that came to mind. Axel shook his head.

"No, no… I'm more proud than self centered, little one." I gasped as fingers slid down my sides, dipping into my pants. "I'm not above taking what I want either." He whispered. I gasped as he jerked them down. Losing my footing, I reached out frantically, wrapping my arms around his neck. My pants fell to my knees and I blushed again.

"W-why… do you want me naked?" I whispered, immediately remembering how he'd felt, buried deep inside me. I shuddered as his chest pressed against mine, hard.

"I want to feel you," he whispered against my ear. I moaned as he took my earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it harshly.

"Wh-what? Why?" I whispered back once I could think again.

"I miss it, sometimes."

"Miss it?"

"That's all you need to know." He missed me…? Or did he miss someone else…? I thought, remembering the dreams. "Don't worry," he murmured, kissing along my jaw line to my lips, "you'll enjoy it."

"How do you know?" Axel stared into my eyes and smirked. I blushed, looking away.

"If I can blow you away with a mere kiss, then you shouldn't be asking that," he whispered. I swallowed; he was absolutely right…

"What… are you going to do?" Axel smirked and shook his head.

"It's no fun if I _tell_ you." He invaded my space further. "Guess you'll have to wait and see."

xXx

-TBC-

A/n: love it, hate it? Let me know? Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Black and White**

Chapter 9

xXx

The red-head smirked at me before stepping on my pants and taking them off in one fluid motion. "H-hey! Don't lose my pants!" They were all I had left of home… He snorted.

"I'll retrieve them, once you let go." I flushed, loosening my grip before letting go. I watched Axel as he disappeared into the water, fascinated by his grace as he swam underneath, his long wild hair flowing like the water. Once he surfaced, I didn't even look at my pants that he'd retrieved, looking at his face instead. I heard a wet thud as he threw them next to his clothes, but was lost in his stare, unable to look away.

"Axel, why don't you ever braid your hair?" I asked, blushing immediately after. I hadn't even thought about asking that, so why had I? He blinked at me dumbly. He hadn't seen it coming either.

"What?"

"I just think it'd look nice…" He shook his head, looking bothered.

"I just… don't." I barely caught what he said next as he turned away. "…not anymore."

"Axel?" The red-head shook his head.

"I'm getting out." I watched him as he grasped the edge and pulled himself out with ease. I tried to too, wanting to get out as well, but couldn't pull myself up and fell back in. I tried again and as I began to fall again, hands grasped mine, pulling me up and out.

"T-thanks," I murmured as I regained my footing. The red-head nodded and I watched as he sat down. His hair was plastered to his back, curling slightly at the ends as he turned his head to the side. I was puzzled by his abrupt change in behavior hesitating before I sat next to him. "Are you alright, Axel?" He turned to me.

"Fine."

"Are you?"

"All you need to worry about is yourself." I glanced away. "I don't need anyone to be concerned about me or to try to take care of me."

"You're cruel, expecting me not to feel anything for you and not feeling anything for me when you do such intimate things to me."

"You're the one that agreed to our arrangement. You have no room to complain."

"So, if I don't want you to protect me anymore, I can leave and _you_ can't complain?" Our eyes locked.

"That's what you want?" I hesitated. "You don't like me touching you?" he whispered, his pale fingers gently touching my face. My mind blanked as I got lost in his stare again. He hummed and turned away, letting his hand drop. I immediately protested. He turned back to me.

"I just… want you to care."

"I'm not going to pretend to care for you, because I don't. I don't expect you to like it."

"Fine," I whispered, turning from him. We sat in silence for a long time. I was determined not to acknowledge him or his presence even though I'd begun to get cold and had started to shiver and wanted to leave. Hands grasped my shoulders and I froze. "What are you doing?" Axel pulled me to himself.

"You're shivering." I tried to ignore his warm body.

"I thought you didn't care." I froze as his face nuzzled against my neck.

"I care that you aren't very useful to me if you get chilled, become ill, and die," he whispered in my ear. I couldn't stop the shudder that racked my body just like I couldn't ignore that I wanted him to hold me.

"Axel…"

"Come here and warm up, stubborn child." I blushed then looked back at him, watching as he let go and lay down in the sunlight. He opened his arms to me and I didn't hesitate, crawling into them. They closed around me and my head rested against his chest, my body curling to him. It felt so nice… but I couldn't forget what he'd said to me. Nonetheless, I allowed myself to relax and drift off. He needed me for some reason or another, and I knew he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me because of it.

xXx

_I worked on my newest project, so happy that everything I needed to be artistic was available here. It helped to distract me and kept me from feeling so homesick. I made a few more minor adjustments then smiled proudly as I looked it over before signing and dating it. It was finished, finally!_

_"That's very good." I jumped before staring up at Axel wide-eyed. I hadn't even heard him come up behind me._

_"You scared me!" I never heard him when he moved, he was so graceful and poised, and I'd been living with him for a month. He seemed to enjoy shadowing me and seeing what I was doing._

_"I'm sorry." His eyes didn't move from the picture. "You draw me a lot. Am I your favorite subject?"_

_"Well… You are rather good to look at, Axel, and not many things here are." He smiled slowly._

_"How sweet of you to say; but you haven't answered me." I laughed._

_"Yes. You're my favorite thing here."_

_"Why do I have such a fond, infatuated look on my face?" I blushed._

_"T-that's how you look at me when you don't think I see you." His smile vanished._

_"Does it bother you?" My heart began to pound. He hadn't even tried to deny it._

_"No." I stared up at him and our eyes locked, needing to tell him something important. "Axel I… I can't forget about how you kissed me."_

_"Is that bad?"_

_"No," I breathed, surprised by his answer. "Is that okay?" I asked._

_"Perfectly." I smiled, but felt empty as I faced forward. That time, when he'd needed me to kiss him, would probably be the only time he would. I was a little heartbroken at the thought, then closed the sketch book and put it to the side, but stopped when Axel sat beside me on the couch._

_"Axel?" _

_"Can I fill that void in your heart, for you?" My eyes widened as he gently grasped the side of my face. What? Did he mean…? My mind blanked as he leant closer. "You saved my life. You can kiss me whenever you'd like." My hands shook as they buried themselves into his hair._

_"What else can I do to you?"_

_"What do you want to do to me?" I glanced away, unsure._

_"I want you to kiss me." Axel didn't hesitate and closed the space between us, molding his lips to mine. I gently tugged his hair and kissed him back, applying pressure until he opened his mouth. Our tongues entwined again and again, each of us delving into the other's mouth, teasing and tasting. Then, he grasped either side of my face and pulled me closer, making sure I couldn't go anywhere and not breaking our connection until I submitted to him. I panted as I stared up at him, more aroused than I should have been from a mere kiss. "A-Axel…" He bit my lower lip sensually and I moaned, hoping he wouldn't make fun of me because of it._

_"Yes?"_

_"You didn't have to do that, you know…"_

_"I know." He brushed his nose against mine. "I wanted to." I blushed, wondering why someone as beautiful as he was would want to do that to someone like me._

xXx

I woke. Axel's arms were still wrapped around me. I looked up at him. He was sleeping soundly. I studied him; I'd never seen him truly asleep before now.

He was cruel but very fascinating to me at the same time. No matter what he did, I couldn't put a damper on the feelings that I had for him and it scared me. He'd never feel a thing for me… and I'd just let him do whatever he wanted and I knew it. I closed my eyes. Perhaps… I just needed to get away from him, before it would hurt too much to let him go. Maybe I could work for someone he despised… and he'd leave me alone. I already knew that it was foolish to be with him, because in the end all I would be was hurt.

He stirred and I pushed the things I was thinking about out of my mind. He couldn't know that I'd been thinking that. The arms that were holding me squeezed more tightly and I froze. It felt nice. Hesitantly I opened my eyes, relaxing a bit. He was still asleep. I stared up at him for a long moment. He was so beautiful… but I knew that it wasn't enough. I knew that I had to leave. His head tossed from side to side as if he were having a bad dream and so I grasped his shoulder and shook him until he jolted awake, his pupils were blown wide, they were so dilated. Then he calmed, looking into my eyes. Hands grasped either side of my face.

"I need you."

"What?" I asked. Kissing me was his answer and I froze. He didn't even care if I wanted to or not. When he finally pulled back I turned from him. _Maybe he's hungry_… I frowned. That's all I was to him. _Food_. "Too bad."

"What?"

"I don't need this! I don't want this! I don't want-" I stopped midsentence, mind blanking, as fingers pressed against where he'd entered my body a mere week ago.

"What's 'this'?" I gasped as one slipped deep inside. "Is it this?" I didn't answer and he brushed it against that spot that made my mind blank, making me writhe. "Or this?" he asked, slipping in another and then thrusting into it hard. I shuddered, biting my lower lip to hold back a moan. His free hand grasped my chin, bringing my face close to his as the other kept thrusting in and out. "How about this?" he whispered, just before he kissed me fiercely. I moaned into his mouth, grinding against him without thinking and loving the delicious friction. "Or this," he breathed against my lips before kissing his way down my neck. Just as he began to bite and suckle, he thrust against me, and I moaned, completely losing my mind.

"A-a-all of i-it," I barely managed before moaning again and again. Our eyes locked.

"Again, your body's _begging_ to differ, Roxas." I scoffed at him.

"There's more to me than my body and what it wants!"

"Then why did you say that you wanted 'this' last time?" he whispered in my ear. "That you wanted me?" I blushed furiously.

"I don't… know…"

"Oh, but you do. You said it because you wanted it, just like you still do. You might not _need_ it, but you _want_ it, right down to your very core." I swallowed. I didn't want him to be right, but I knew that he was and it terrified me because I didn't even understand why I wanted him so badly.

"A-Axel…" The red-head gently turned my face toward himself.

"You _do_ want this. I can see it in your eyes." I trembled. "But you're afraid of me," he breathed against my lips.

"I'm afraid… because I don't understand myself anymore," I whispered back. Axel smirked slowly.

"It's natural, being curious because of something new and being afraid of not knowing exactly how to handle it." He gently rubbed my lower lip with his thumb and I closed my eyes. "It will be alright. Just accept it and give in to what feels good."

I didn't say anything, letting him kiss me again.

xXx

-TBC-

A/n: Love it? Hate it? Let me know? Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for the reviews last time (: I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well. Please forgive slow updating. I'll try to update this more… I find myself missing it a lot when I don't update it.

**Black and White **

Chapter 10

xXx

I sat at the edge of the pond, staring at myself in the water. My neck was bruised, abused from the red-head's biting, sucking, licking… I closed my eyes, shuddering, unable to stop our newest memories from flooding into my mind. _…I gasped as his body bore down against mine, pressing flush against it, skin rubbing against skin sensually and then he rolled his hips into mine again and again and again, our throbbing arousals…_

"How are the clothes?" I shuddered again, coming out of my thoughts.

I blushed, feeling his warm breath on my neck. "The boots are too big…" _…brushing together and I shuddered at the delicious sensation as his icy cold met my pulsing heat. I cried out in ecstasy, unable to contain how wonderful he made me feel …_

"Can you walk alright?" I nodded, trembling like a leaf in the wind as his hands ran down my sides, already high from his touch and from remembering what we'd just finished doing... _Those hands had ghosted down my thighs, almost as if in response, and then raised my legs, putting them over his shoulders…_

"What are you doing?" I breathed, trying not to moan. _After pulling them apart…_

"Fixing the shirt for you," he whispered in my ear as he grasped the hem, pulling it down.

"I_-I aahh,"_ I murmured as he kissed then bit the back of my neck, my back arching like it had when he had taken me. His arms wrapped around me. "L-let me go," I whispered. It was dangerous… how easily he could do this to me and how I just let him, just like I'd known I would. Axel sighed, his warm breath tickling my neck.

"_Roxas_…" he sighed. I trembled at his sensual tone, melting instantly. "I'll never let you go." I gasped and he bit my neck again, making me moan. _And then he reminded me that I was his as our bodies joined and he hit my prostate hard and then harder and then harder, building both heat and friction as he moved faster and faster and faster with me screaming for more, underneath him… _

_"Ah-Axxell,"_ I whimpered softly. Long, slightly damp, red hair trailed across my shoulder as he leant forward, gazing at me over my shoulder as one of his hands worked its way into my hair, grasping and pulling hard as he turned my head, making me meet his intense gaze. I stared into his eyes, my mouth opened slightly as my eyes lidded and before I even had a chance to breathe, his mouth met mine, our tongues tangling together as he coerced me into kissing him back. I clung to him, unable to help myself, rubbing my body against his. I moaned as he pulled away_. I would have, even if he hadn't told me to. He knew; he'd seen it in my eyes, and I could tell that he was pleased…_

Beautiful green eyes swallowed me up and I swallowed hard, trying to stop panting. I couldn't. _"You're mine."_ He let go as my eyes and nose began to tingle, stinging. I was _his_… but it hurt beyond comprehension that he would never be _mine_. I sobbed, wiping my eyes as tears trailed down my face. "Let's go." Nodding, I stood, gathering my belongings.

xXx

_Axel didn't kiss me again after that. Two weeks passed and my heart began to ache, making my chest feel hollow, yet heavy, as I began to draw conclusions. _

_Why was I even trying to fool myself? There was no way that that beautiful creature would want me. No. Way. He'd only done it because I'd saved him, I reasoned. Either that, or he felt sorry for me…_

_My heart and self esteem sank and I stared and the portrait of the beautiful face I'd drawn. Axel's face, again. Frustrated, I threw it on the floor. I bit my lower lip trying to stop myself from crying but it did no good and I angrily wiped one side of my face, brushing tears away and smearing charcoal on it. That's when I heard Axel's footsteps approaching me softly. I bit my lip harder and my heart sped up as he sat beside me._

_"What's the matter?" He asked gently. I blushed, closing my eyes. "Hmm…?" He worked my lip out from between my teeth with his thumb, making my entire body tingle, and I dared to look up at him. My gaze travelled to his lips, lingering there and he seemed to understand. He always seemed to know what I was thinking… He hummed before speaking. "I already told you that you can-" I shook my head._

_"I'm not going to make you-" our eyes locked and his widened with realization. "I mean… we shouldn't if it means nothing…" Axel smiled sweetly._

_"Silly boy," he murmured coyly, then he leant closer and our noses brushed. My face turned a deep shade of red. "I don't know if I should kiss you if you don't ask." What felt like a million butterflies taking off unsettled my stomach as I began to feel nervous and giddy, yet conflicted. He was still a man, after all... However, I didn't want to deny my feelings that I had for him... and he wasn't denying me… I shuddered, feeling his hot, moist, breath fanning across my lips. Then my thoughts came back to me._

_"But… does it mean anything to you?" The red-head hesitated. "Axel?" I swallowed, my heart falling to the floor and I pulled back. I closed my eyes, feeling foolish. Of course not._

_"It's in my nature, to pursue you, actually." I stared at him, confused. The red-head licked his thumb before wiping away some of the charcoal on my cheek. My face immediately began to tingle where he'd touched me. He smiled at me fondly. "So it I hope that it actually means more to you that I'm staying away."_

_"I don't understand…"_

_"Doing things with you physically… can be detrimental to your health…" He stared at my lips for a long moment. "You can't forget, I'm a monster too." My heart began to pound. He was so selfless… just for me… That had to mean something, right?_

_"I don't care."_

_"Why? Because I'm enticing? Because I'm beautiful?" His brows furrowed as he searched my eyes. He shook his head. "No…" he murmured, still searching, not seeming to find what he was looking for._

_"You're kind to me, and that's all that matters." His eyes widened and that was enough for him. He gently touched my face, pulling me closer and he leant forward, closing the space between us._

xXx

I gasped, stopping in the middle of the forest. My head was throbbing. Axel hesitated.

"Why did you stop?" I shook my head.

"I was… dreaming." I didn't know how else to explain the ongoing dream that I always seemed to be having about Axel and I, even when I was awake. Where he was kind and gentle and cared…

"But you are awake," he replied neutrally with a hint of skepticism. I shook my head, apologizing. He grasped my shoulder, stopping me and pressing his hand to my forehead. His eyes widened and something unreadable flickered across them. "You're burning up…" I closed my eyes, keening into the soothing touch. I heard him curse under his breath, barely having time to look up at him before he was scooping me into his arms. I gasped as he jumped from bough to bough, ascending a tree. "Don't make a sound."

"Why Ax-" I froze, my mind completely blanking when his lips pressed to mine, abruptly silencing me. When he pulled away, I followed his gaze, my eyes widening. There was a walking bath tub directly below us. I bit my lower lip, shaking. I remembered the three children inside of it well.

"I still think Axel's hidin' that human."

"Me too."

"Me three!"

"We just gotta try harder to get the drop on 'im next time." Axel's grip on me tightened and I stared up at him uncertainly. Next time? When had there been a last time? I blinked when they laughed evilly amongst themselves, startled that three children could sound like that. When I was certain that they were gone I opened my mouth to speak. Axel glared and I closed my mouth. Not a moment later, a living-dead human ambled by, and then another. They appeared to be searching for something. I trembled, hoping it wasn't me.

Axel stayed perfectly frozen, almost seeming impassive. Once they had passed, he seemed to listen for any sign of movement. When he heard nothing, he moved. I gasped as he jumped from tree to tree, easily and gracefully until we got to a larger one, covered in dead looking vines. My eyes widened when he pushed some aside before stepping into the tree, which was hollow. The cavity was nearly eight feet tall but it wasn't rotten. It looked like this had been made deliberately. Axel saw the question in my eyes and decided to explain.

"I did this. There are many places here that naïve eyes such as yours cannot see."

"I'm not naïve!"

"Yes you _are."_ He hesitated for a moment, glancing at me again. "You are also closed minded." I huffed as he sat me down.

"_Thank you_ for damaging my self-confidence _further_." Axel smirked.

"Any time." Angry, I slapped him. His body bore down against mine and I trembled, realizing what I'd done. "You are lucky that you are unwell," he whispered, unbearably close. I gasped, finding it hard to breathe as I lost myself in his eyes. "However, the moment you are better, I _will_ punish you." My heart thudded painfully fast at the words.

"I-I thought you were supposed to seduce your victims." Axel snorted.

"Why waste my time, when I already know that I can have you whenever I want?" I searched his eyes, feeling sad.

"If I'm yours, why can't you just… be mine, too?"

"I have no desire to belong to anyone." His eyes narrowed, "_Least_ of all, a _child_," he spat. I pitied him, wondering what had made him this way… Again, he saw it. However, he chose to ignore it. Taking a few calming breaths, his anger dissipated. "Stay here and I will get you something for your fever," he murmured, resting his hand on my forehead, wiping some sweat away.

"But..."

"_Stay_."

I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, he was gone.

xXx

-TBC-

A/n: I think it's a little on the short side… Sorry. Let me know if you're still interested in this one?


	11. Chapter 11

Rating: **M**

A/N: Special thanks to those who took a moment to review (:

**Black and White **

Chapter 11

xXx

Axel crossed his arms. "I would advise you to keep your _vermin_ out of my home." His eyes narrowed. "Unless you would like me to set them on fire." He glared at the trick-or-treaters venomously and they cowered behind their bathtub.

"Aw, what's the matter Axe? 'fraid cus I don't trust ya'?" Shaking Axel seethed, flames crackling around him as he lost himself to rage.

"You and all who serve you have _never_ been welcome." His heart sank. "Ever since you took…" The flames died and Axel tried to calm himself by shoving the person he was thinking of out of his mind- a feat that was becoming harder and harder to accomplish lately. Oogie laughed.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Lookit boys, he's mad 'cus we took his little plaything 'way! Ha ha ha! That's just too funny!" Axel pursed his lips. Reno was _not_ a plaything. "Oooh, I'm _real_ scared," Oogie replied, mocking him.

"Find the boy _yourself_. If Jack doesn't first," he hissed, the air around him heating up dangerously as he fought with himself to control his temper. He couldn't afford to use up that much energy. Roxas wasn't strong enough to replenish it.

"_WHAT!_ How _DARE_ you!" Axel turned his head away, humphing. "I _DEMAND_ your loyalty!" Axel frowned, angered further. He'd never wanted to be a puppet on somebody else's strings. He'd never wanted to get involved in plots to kill Jack so that Oogie could take over Halloween Town… All he'd ever wanted was to be happy with Reno. But Oogie had wanted him to be an ally and Axel had refused to pick sides, wanting to live and to love in peace. So, Oogie had forced him, after breaking him and ensuring that he was too weak to travel to the human world but strong enough to do his bidding. Even if it was just barely.

_"Then do not insult me," _he spat back, choosing to say nothing more. He already knew that he would be allowed even less human contact if he dared to speak again. He hated himself because thanks to Oogie, he was like a starving dog, willing to do anything for even the tiniest scrap of food. It made him want to die.

He didn't show it but he was grateful to Roxas. Roxas was his way of being free—something that he hadn't had in over five hundred years. However, he refused to let himself get attached to the boy. He would only allow himself to love the one he missed dearly. Even if it clearly hurt the blond.

Axel turned on his heel and walked away, disgusted with both Oogie and himself.

xXx

_I gasped, underneath the older red-head as he broke away. We were both shirtless and undeniably aroused. _

_"A-Axe…" I was panting whereas he was breathing calmly. Green eyes slid shut._

_"I won't… do this to you," he murmured firmly._

_"P-please," I begged. Axel shook his head._

_"No."_

xXx

Axel knocked on an increasingly familiar door. The ragdoll who lived behind it opened the door, brightening. "Axel! I've got that food ready, let me get it for you!"

"Wait, Sally…" She turned seeming curious.

"Yes, Axel?"

"I need a remedy, for a fever…"

"Alright, come inside."

xXx

I held my head in my hands, trying to will away my dreams… but they just kept coming. I closed my eyes. My head was pounding. I bit my lower lip, startled, when I heard movement outside, but relaxed when Axel joined me.

"Here," he said, tossing something at me as he righted the vines, only flecks of sunlight filtering through. I picked it up. It was a vial of something. "Drink it and you will get better."

"Why should I?" I murmured unenthused. "So you can do as you please to me?"

"Your opinion is not required." I glared at him. My head pounded even harder as my anger grew.

"What's your problem! Why do you even keep me around, if you hate me so much!" Axel sighed.

"I don't hate you. You serve your purpose too well, for that."

I frowned, turning away from him, disgusted with myself for getting into this mess. Perhaps he was right, after all. I was foolish and stupid and innocent. I held my face in my hands, trembling as tears slid down my cheeks, hating myself. I didn't even realize that Axel was crouching beside me until he whispered in my ear.

"Take the remedy," he murmured gently. The usually cruel voice was soothing. I turned, looking at him uncertainly. Our eyes met and, even in the dimmed light, my heart skipped a beat. The possibility that I was dreaming flitted across my mind for the briefest of moments.

I swallowed, my racing heart pounding faster as his eyes lidded and he wiped away my tears. "Don't cry," he murmured. I searched his eyes confusedly. I didn't know what to think.

"Why?" I whispered back. That unreadable look was back in his eyes.

"I want you to get better." I gripped the bottle, squeezing gently before opening it, immediately overwhelmed by the potent odor. I gagged.

"What's in this?" I whispered, disgusted, "It smells like something died…"

"It won't be bad, if you hold your breath and swallow it all at once." My stomach churned. "Take a deep breath," he murmured. When I did, he raised my hand until something touched my lips. "One quick swallow and it will be over." I nodded, feeling hypnotized by that soothing voice and he tilted the vial. A horrible taste immediately assaulted my mouth and I immediately tried to spit it out. Axel grasped my chin, forcing my jaw to remain shut. I shuddered, feeling nauseous. I stared into his beautiful green eyes and he stared into mine calmly. "Swallow." Shuddering again, I did.

Just as I began to relax, my body seized up and I felt sick in the pit of my stomach. I squeezed my eyes shut, trembling as pain coursed throughout my body. I whimpered softly. "Shh, it will be alright," A calm voice ensured. Hands pulled me closer and I let him pull me to himself, fully convinced that this was a dream. The Axel that I was used to would never be so gentle.

I began to feel lightheaded as I stared up at him, breathing quietly. Green eyes flickered with surprise when my fingers gently raked through his long red hair. I marveled to myself when the red-head didn't recoil, further convinced. If this was a dream, then I didn't have to be so afraid of that beautiful monster, my mind reasoned. I could do as I wished, now that I had the freedom to do so.

My fingers closed around long strands of red, grasping before pulling hard. My lips met soft, warm ones, pressing harder as my eyes slid shut until Axel's mouth opened for me.

His tongue readily met mine and his hand grasped the side of my face as the kiss got more intense. My hands buried themselves in his hair and I swallowed, never parting from him. He tilted his head, improving the angle and kissing me deeply. I hummed into his mouth, smiling as I pulled away. Then, I rested my head just under his chin, content, and he gently ran his fingers along my back as I closed my eyes.

xXx

_He tried to follow, tried to deepen the kiss as Axel broke it, so the older red-head grasped his shoulders, pushing him away. "No, Reno," he breathed. "Stop." He whimpered again, the same way he had earlier, making Axel falter again. There was such longing in those pretty blue eyes… from a mere kiss… "No," he whispered. His eyes slid shut. If nothing else, he would repay the boy this way. He already knew that Reno wouldn't want to stop after a point. No one ever did. "Please." The smaller boy rested his forehead against Axel's shoulder, hugging him._

_"Okay," he whispered back. Axel smiled a little._

_"Hey," he continued when the other red-head hummed. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. He'd never given hugs before, and so the gesture was awkward for him. "Don't think that it's because I don't like you, okay?" Reno squeezed more tightly._

_"Okay."_

xXx

Axel gasped, waking from a dead sleep. Realizing where he was, he sighed gently, his fingers equally gently combing through dampened blond locks. The boy felt cooler than he had and so he was certain that he'd been sweating out his fever. Sally's potion was supposed to be a catalyst for that, after all, so it made sense. He blinked, realizing that Roxas was hugging him, snuggling closer. Gently, he hugged the boy back. Not that he'd let Roxas catch him, of course, but he missed the gesture.

_"Mm Axel…"_ he murmured in his sleep. The red-head tensed automatically. _"Please…"_

"Please, what?" he murmured sweetly in Roxas' ear to coax an answer from the boy.

_"Don't stop…"_ Axel smirked, guessing what the blond was dreaming about.

"What? Tell me," he whispered coyly, nuzzling against the boy.

"_Being kind."_ Axel's eyes widened but otherwise, he didn't move. Roxas stirred and he hastily let the boy go. Roxas sat up, shivering slightly from the loss of body heat. Then he blinked, apparently confused. Axel stretched and Roxas' eyes widened.

"What happened to your hand?" Axel glanced away.

"My blood was needed for your remedy." The boy blushed darkly. _That really happened_, was the mantra that Axel caught, running through his mind, understanding the boy's confusion. He saw both Roxas' breathing and his pulse quicken as he stared at him unwaveringly, smirking as he realized that Roxas had only kissed him because he'd been convinced he was dreaming.

"What?"

"My blood was-"

"W-what else?" Axel blinked.

"I didn't ask." The boy's mind reeled. Axel huffed. "At least you are better." Roxas bit his lower lip, and this time, Axel caught him remembering his comment about closed-mindedness. Roxas nodded in agreement.

"You… You're right. Thank you," He murmured, ghosting his fingers across the bandage. Axel's fingers twitched slightly but he didn't pull away.

"You're welcome," he breathed. A shiver ran through Roxas' body at the sound of his gentle reply and Axel stared into his beautiful blue eyes, reading the emotions in their owner's soul. Roxas was feeling warm and happy and... hopeful. Axel turned away. "If you don't want to get hurt, don't make me reject you again."

Roxas closed his eyes but didn't remove his hand and Axel watched the blond in his peripheral vision. He knew that Roxas was afraid of him and it was easy to see why. Even if he couldn't see the boy's thoughts, he would have known. The little blond was completely infatuated, no matter how harsh he would be toward him. Axel knew that he would never have to try to get what he wanted from Roxas. Roxas would give it willingly.

Axel knew that he was always on Roxas' mind. He knew that he made Roxas' heart pound dangerously fast, no matter how much his common sense might plead with him to stay away. He had Roxas entirely. He controlled his emotions, his heart and his mind. He'd gotten under his skin quite easily, just as he'd done to countless others, both before and after Oogie had come along.

He felt a pang of loneliness. Roxas felt this way because of what he was, not because Roxas truly wanted to be with him.

"You shouldn't allow yourself to be feeling so deeply for me, little one," he warned.

"Why not?"

"Because, in the end, your heart will get smashed."

xXx

-TBC-

A/n: Well… there's some insight as to why Axel's pissy toward Roxas. I hope anyway.

Thoughts?

I apologize if there are flaws, I've reread over this so many times that my mind is shutting down when I read this xD


End file.
